Cherry Blossoms
by icequeen8181
Summary: Read in story... not NaruSaku, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Orochimaru is wanted dead by the Neko Freedom Fighters. Their leader, Arihiro, is the one who turly wants his head. Sasuke falls for a freedom fighter, the Nekos team up with the Konohagakure, Hinata confesses her love to Naruto, and a big battle at the end of all of this. All of this for Freedom? You know it could turn into choas.

* * *

There was a stir in Otogakure. Something seemed to be unsteady in the village. Orochimaru noticed it. It seemed to excite him the most. He would stand at his balcony in the wake of the morning staring to see what would happen. He sensed activity from in the forest. He had had his followers check around the forest, but nothing would show. Orochimaru sensed it. His followers sensed it. Something was out there. He smirked one day as the senses got stronger. Something was coming. Kabuto came to him that morning.

"You called for me, master," Kabuto said as he bowed.

"You feel it, don't you?" Orochimaru said as his smirked grew wider.

"Yes, I do," Kabuto said.

"You don't know how much this excite me. Let us give our guests a proper welcome," Orochimaru hissed with that glint in his eyes. This was to be most exciting.

In Konohagakure, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were all training with their sensei, Kakashi, when the strangest feeling came upon the team. They all stopped and looked toward the north. Something wasn't right. There was a disburdens in there air. Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Something was happening in Otogakure.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked at her sensei.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Otogakure has unwanted visitors," he said.

"Good for them. Orochimaru needs a good kick in the pants," Naruto said as he grinned.

"But it could lead to many deaths and could come our way from being close. And by how strong the charka is, it could be a battle till the death," Sai said emotionlessly.

"Hmmm… Sounds like fun," Naruto said with his devilish smile playing on his face.

They wait hidden in the trees. They know he is coming and that is their reason. To kill him, for freedom and to have a _true_ leader. Orochimaru must die for the sake of their village and others. His followers must die with him. They won't even bury the bodies once they're dead. They'll leave them for the creatures to feed off of their flesh. That is what they are best for, food for the wolves, hawks, and many others like them. Just wait, they'll come. And when they come, Orochimaru will get his pay.

"There is something here," Orochimaru said, "Keep looking!"

They continued to search as Orochimaru stayed in an opening in the forest. He started to meditate to relax his nerves, but was soon deserved by a present.

"You don't have to hide," he said.

"I don't want to deserve you," a man's voice said.

"Oh, so there is only one of you. And yet, the charka is so strong," Orochimaru said.

"There is more than just one of me," said the man.

"You've divided yourself?" Orochimaru asked.

"More like having others do my bidding," he said.

"So we're more a like than I could have imagined," Orochimaru said final facing where the voice was coming from and there, within the tree, stood the shadow of a man.

"Not quite true," said the man as he finally revealed himself to be a man, tall, muscular, with bleached white hair and glowing green eyes. He seemed to be the same age as Orochimaru and wore an all black uniform. It contented a tight, long sleeve, turtleneck, baggy capris, and the traditional ninja sandals with the Otogakure headband tied proudly around his neck.

"My name is Hase Arihiro. Born and rise here, but that all changed when you came along. Such a peaceful place Otogakure was. Then you took over for what? Power! There is no true power without care and compassion for those you lead under. You, Orochimaru, are a disgrace to this village," the man said harshly and politely.

"Well, Arihiro, what brings you before me today? You wish to kill?" Orochimaru asked in a taunting manner.

"Not today. Today I'm to show you the strength of my followers. They are here for freedom of your rule and wish for a new leader. A hokage, you could say and I am the leader of this group to find this leader and destroy you," Arihiro said.

Orochimaru smirked. He felt the excitement increased in his body. This man wanted to start war against him. He was going to have fun with this one. The smirk grew bigger as the thoughts spun in his head. A civil war in Otogakure, that was to be exciting. Soon he started laughing when the thought of this man may be bluffing.

"You laugh like this is a joke, Orochimaru," Arihiro said strongly, not breaking his voice once, "But take this as a warning." Arihiro dropped the head of one of Orochimaru's strongest men on the ground. When Orochimaru stopped laughing, Arihiro had disappeared. What was this man's game? Was he trying to take Otogakure away from Orochimaru? He then smirked again. He knew this man was to become just like him.

"This will be fun," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was training in one of the training rooms. Orochimaru had mentioned a civil war was to start. There was no telling when it was going to start, but Orochimaru had a feeling about it would start soon. Sasuke was about to leave the training room when he felt someone was watching him.

"Are you going to come out?" he asked once he stopped.

Then stood in front of him a slender figure dressed in black wearing a mask with three red stripes over its face and an Otogakure headband around its neck. The figure stood tall in front of him and he had a feeling it was smirking at him behind that mask. Sasuke felt like he was being taunted at when this person wasn't saying a word.

"What is your name?" he asked. The figure said nothing. It stood there, taunting him. He was starting to get annoyed by it and draws his chokuto.

"Maybe this will get you to talk," he said as he swung his chokuto. The figure disappears and Sasuke search around franticly for it. He finds it at the door of the training room. He watches as it leaves the room and he follows it outside. Deep into the forest he chase the figure until he is at a small opening and the figure is nowhere to be seen. Sasuke takes a moment to catch his breath. There had never been a moment where he had to run so fast. He then stood up start and started to sense the charka of the person in the training room. They were close. Very close.

"Cowards only hide," he said.

"Idiots make noise," a voice replied.

It came from the trees to his right. Sasuke smirked when he saw the slender shadow there and charged. He made his kill only to find a log in the place of the shadow. Not seeing it coming, he felt a kick to the head. He fell to the next branch, gracefully came his attacker. Sasuke got up on his own feet, shook the feeling, and stared down the ninja. The ninja stood with its feet close together and its arms crossed over its chest. Sasuke smirked.

'Finally,' he thought to himself, 'Someone who matches my strength.'

"Are you going to stand there smirking like the idiot you are or are you going to fight?" asked the ninja as it pulled out two fighting daggers.

"It would be a pleasure," he said and charged again. The ninja jumped over him and kicked him in the back into the tree bark. Sasuke felt a trickle of blood. This made him more excited. He turned around with his smirk playing on his face. Sasuke charged once more and pushed the ninja into the opening. He saw the ninja land gracefully on its feet and he followed. The chokuto and daggers clanged as the fight continued. Sasuke was fast, but the ninja was faster. After twenty minutes of blocks, the ninja cut Sasuke on the arm. This was a sign of him tiring. He wasn't going to lose to this person. He felt that the ninja was smirking from under that mask. This began to annoy him again. He felt something burning in the pit of his stomach. Was this anger rising from the intimidation that this ninja was giving him? Sasuke didn't wait any longer to think, because by that time the ninja had started to attack him again. He blocked every move the ninja made and final punched it in the face. It fell over. Sasuke saw that the mask had been cracked from his punch and saw it fall off the face. Before he could see the ninja's face, it covered its face with its hands. Sasuke grabbed hold of the ninja, sat on top of it, and placed its hands over its head. When he was about to strike, he hesitated. He looked into the face of a young woman. A snow white face, golden eyes, and under the hood she wore, was her reddish, brown hair in curls. Sasuke had never looked upon a face so beautiful. Her face cover it sweat and her heavy breathing made her more heavenly. He felt the urge to kiss her so softly. What had come over him?

"Are you going to do it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked breaking his train of thought.

"You going to kill me?" she asked.

He stared at as if she was crazy. He thought for a moment and then put his chokuto up. He helped her up and handed her the broken mask.

"Get out," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"If you want to die, then stay. If not, get out," he said emotionlessly.

"Why are you letting my? You work for Orochimura. He wants ever one of the Neko followers killed," she said.

"So," he said.

"I'M ONE OF THOSE FOLLOWERS, YOU MORON!!!" she shouted.

Sasuke had a look like he didn't care and he really didn't, but there was some feeling telling him that he couldn't stand having her blood on his hands. He felt like he would have a load on his shoulders if _**HE**_ killed her. He wouldn't able to stand himself anymore.

"Does it look like I care?" he asked as he started to get annoy with this feeling he was getting. He saw she was shocked.

"But you're wearing the uniform of a follower of Orchimaru," she said.

"Doesn't mean I do his bidding," he said. He soon found himself glaring at her.

She just stood there stunned. Somehow to Sasuke, her confusion made her more angelic than before. Then, a ruffle from the bushes broke the silence. She bowed.

"My name is Tsugaru Hanako. Till we meet again," she said and disappeared.

Out from the bushes comes Kabuto.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What it concerns you?" Sasuke ask as he walked pass him back to Orochimura's hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was at a ramen shop eating merrily and was later joined by Shikamaru. He looks up from his ramen bowl and waves with his goofy smile plastered on his face. Shikamaru does the same only he smirks back. Naruto moves to the seat next to him while still eating.

"How's it going, Shikamaru?" he asks.

"Pretty well, but" Shikamaru says lazily after ordering his ramen, "You?"

"Can't complain, though, I have been wondering. Do you know anything about a war in Otogakure?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru pondered for a second. He did recall Kotetsu and Izumo talking about a possible civil war in Otogakure, but there was no tell how the out come was.

"I've heard things, but nothing interesting. You really shouldn't worry about it. It's now of our business if Otogakure goes to war with itself," Shikamaru said when his ramen order arrived.

"But what if we do end up getting in voided? What if something happens that someone would want our help?" Naruto asked as his face sank into a worry state.

"Please, Otogakure just has power hungry people. Everyone just going to end up dead," Shikamaru said and then realized what he had just said, "Let's just drop. It's only rumor."

"Yeah, just rumor," Naruto said as he found himself with a lost of appetite, "See ya around."

Naruto left and started his way down the street. His head bowed with thoughts of what happened the last time he saw Sasuke. The bastard was willing to kill him then and there. Heartless fool, but there was no reason to dwell on the past. What happened, happened and there was no way to change it. Naruto sighed and then found himself running into a person.

"Hey watch!" he yelled to found he ran into long dark blue haired shy girl he always found weird.

"I'm---I'm--- ssss---so--- sorry, Na--- Naruto," Hinata said as a blush formed on her face and she found an interest in her hands.

"Oh, Hinata. Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Naruto said as he started to get embarrass, "I was lost it thought."

"You--- you--- we---were thinking--- ab--- about--- tho--- those--- rumors, weren't--- weren't you?" she asked still interested in her hands.

"Oh, the war, yeah," Naruto said as his melted to a frown.

"He'll--- he'll be--- fine," she said as her blush got worse.

"Hinata, your face is getting redder," he said and then placed his hand on her forehead,

"You're burning up, too. You want me to take to see a doctor or walk you home so you don't faint?" Hinata face was covered in red now and felt like she would faint if she didn't get away.

"B--- bye!" she shouted and ran in the opposite way. Naruto just stared.

"OKAY! TAKE CARE!" he shouted, "Man, she's weird."

He smirked think how cute she looked when she was turning red. He hoped she would get home safely. He then found himself in front of his apartment. He opened the door and found Jiraiya sitting on the floor, eating ramen, and writing his latest volume of "Icha Icha Paradise.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Naruto yelled.

"Made a spare," Jiraiya replied with his prevented smile plastered on his face.

"GET OUT!" Naruto yelled.

"Now that is no way to treat your teacher, Naruto," Jiraiya said as he slurped some of his ramen, "Tsunade told me to tell you, you're wanted in her office."

"You know, you didn't have to break into my home to tell me that," he said.

"I know, but I was hungry," Jiraiya said and turned back to his work. Naruto smacked himself in the head for the prevented sage's idiotic behavior. He left to the hokage's office to find Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Rock Lee waiting there as well.

"Hey guys," Naruto said. Kiba, Choji, and Rock Lee replied with hello while Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji nodded. Silence took over after that. They all had a feeling on why they were here. There was a chance they were going to get in voided with this civil war Otogakure was going to have. The hokage's door opened and Tsunade stepped out.

"Hello boys. Come on in," she said and walked back in her office. The boys followed and stood in a line in front of her desk as she lit her pipe.

"I need to search the forest for anything out of the ordinary. Any sense of charka, you follow and found out who causing it," she said as she blew the smoke out of her mouth.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Lately there has been some eruption in the forest. I figure you guys could take care of it since some of our best ninja couldn't seem to find the problem," she said getting annoyed at the idea of those ninjas saying they saw ghost. The group left toward the forest.

Hanako had her eyes closed, balanced on one foot, hand clasped together, as she stood one the rock in middle of the river. They had to be somewhere close. She tried to sense their charka, but they were hiding it better than ever. She smirked as she felt she was being challenged. She was going to find them one way or another. Then she remembered what master Arihiro had taught her. She relieved all the tension in her body. Relaxed now, she focused on finding them and there they were. Slowly she moved forward. She walked on the water, eyes still closed, and slowly finding where her other teammates were. Success, she found one. Focusing all her charka to her legs, she sped forward toward him. Mushi was aware now that Hanako had found him. He quickly dodged off to find another hiding spot, but when he reached the next tree Hanako knocked him over. The wind knocked out of him, Mushi felt like he couldn't move. Hanako knew he wouldn't be going anywhere, so went off to find Koji. He wouldn't be hard to find with how big he was. She leaped to the treetops. Scanning around the area, she saw some movement from below. She smirked and went in for the kill.

Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Rock Lee, Neji, and Shino followed as Shikamaru lead the way. Kiba stopped when he picked up a scent. A man's scent, which was not from here. Kiba looked around. Naruto started to follow his lead, as did Rock Lee and Choji.

"Fine then we'll split up. Kiba, take Lee, Naruto, and Choji. The rest of you follow me. I think I heard some wrestling over here," Shikamaru said and they went their separate ways.

The groups didn't even go two steps till Naruto was pounced on.

"HEY, ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING! GET OFF!" he shouted and the group reacted by preparing for battle. Hanako held Naruto with a shobo to his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked the boy she was sitting on.

"WHAT! WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry for his rudeness, but he does have a point. What is the reason for being here? You're from Otogakure," Lee asked.

"I could answer that question," and out popped Arihiro from the shadows followed by Mushi, Koji, and other of the Neko followers, "We came for help."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura sat on the bridge rail, looking down into the water below. She watched at the cherry blossom pelts fell in the water. It was a beautiful site. She sighed and thought about Sasuke. He had been gone for three years and the last time she saw him, he tried to kill her and Naruto. A lone tear slipped from her eye, rolled down her face, and into the water with all the pelts.

"They're like tears, aren't they?" said a voice from behind. Sakura turned around to find a young woman with reddish, brown curly hair, snow-white completion that made her gold eyes stand out wearing a brown tank top, cargo capris, and ninja sandals with the Otogakure head band tied around her arm.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"I said they're like tears," the lady said with a smirk on her face, "I'm Tsugaru Hanako."

"What do you want?" Sakura said as she pulled out some shakens.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hanako said as she approached Sakura.

"Don't move till you answer the question," Sakura said gripping the shakens harder.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," she said cockily.

"Watch me," Sakura said darkly.

"Look, I don't want to start a fight. I just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't a boy," Hanako said.

"HEY HANAKO!" came Naruto's voice. He was seen followed by Kiba and Rock Lee close behind.

"Hey, you said you would show us how fast you really are," Naruto said with his goofy smile on his face.

"WAIT! You know this girl?" Sakura asked.

"Well, not that well," Naruto answered.

"You could say she came from above," Kiba joked as Lee and him shared a laugh.

"HEY! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO STOPPING TALKING ABOUT!" Naruto shouted at them.

"What are they talking about?" Sakura asked Hanako.

"I landed on him thinking he was one of my teammates," Hanako answered with a small smile.

Naruto went into a whole speech on how Hanako was a good person and wanted to help take down Orochimaru from ruling Otogakure. He also went on to tell her that Tsunade was even thinking about helping them. Sakura slowly started liking Hanako, but couldn't help thinking that she may know something about Sasuke and his state of being now. Later they were joined by Ino, Hinata, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Sai, and Shikamaru. Hanako, never being anywhere outside of Otogakure, was to be escorted around Konohagakure by the mix group of team. Naruto gladly showed her to the Ramen shop. He said he would buy every bowl she ate. She ate twelve bowls and Naruto was broke.

"I thought I would never see anyone eat more than Naruto," Sakura said to Hanako.

"Well, that's the first I've had something so delicious," Hanako commented.

They showed her shops, parks, the best view in the world to see of Konohagakure, and a lot of other things. Hanako was slowly enjoying everyone's company. She like Naruto for being fun and kind, Rock Lee for his strength and procession, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten for their kindness and for being the first girls she every made friends with, Kiba for being a gentle and rough pup, Choji for his chips, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji for saying little, but would crack a small smile every now and than. She never felt more at home before. She didn't have to be so tough and she was happy. When the day ended, Koji came for Hanako.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day," Hanako said as she bowed politely.

"Hey, come by tomorrow and train with us," Naruto said as they wave good-bye to their new friend. Hanako agreed to it and followed Koji to the inn.

Sasuke sat in his room thinking about Hanako. He had gone back to the site where they had fought and found a cherry blossom laying there. It now lay on his bed in front of him. It was so beautiful. He thought about how beautiful it would be in her curly hair as she wore a kimono the same color, only darker. Sasuke thought about how she would be blush at the site of him like all the other girls did, but she wasn't like other girls. She was stronger than other girls and she was beautiful. Her lips were pump and looked so soft. Sasuke wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He felt his heart speed up. What had come over him?

"Forget about her," Sasuke muttered to himself as he got up from the bed to his balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was called to Orochimaru the next morning. When he entered the room, he found Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu standing in there while Orochimaru sat in a chair. Sasuke felt that Orochimaru wanted them to do something.

"They've been quiet lately," Orochimaru said, "Why is that?" No one answered. They all felt the rage in their leader growing. They felt one false move and they were dead. Orochimaru was ticked. Arihiro had promised an attack and yet everything was silent.

"Why is that?" he muttered again. Slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair, he shouted, "I WANT HIS HEAD!" The group remained unmovable as Orochimaru angered raised.

"Find me Arihiro, but don't kill him. Tell me where he is and how many are working for him," Orochimaru ordered, "And if you come up short, I'll have you heads mounted on my fireplace."

Team Snake disappeared for the search of the Neko Clan and its leader.

"Come on," said Naruto becoming restless, "Where is she?"

"She said she was coming. Just give her time," Sakura said.

"Good morning students," Kakashi said as he appeared.

"Morning," they all mumbled.

"Wait, no 'You're late'? Just 'Morning'?" Kakashi asked confused.

"We're waiting for Hanako to join us," answered Sai.

"Oh, I see. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think she's coming," Kakashi said climbing down from his branch.

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I saw her leave with her teammates to train outside the village this morning, but don't worry. By the end of the day, you'll see her," he said as he rubbed Naruto's head.

Team Snake watched as the three ninjas trained. They were of the Neko clan. Silently they waited to catch the team off guard. Sasuke watched the girl of the team. She looked the girl he had fought nights ago. His eyes widen when he realized it was Hanako. His heart started to race, he felt unsteady, and light headed.

"You okay, Uchiha?" asked Jugo. Sasuke nodded.

"Good, 'cause I don't want you messing this up," Jugo said.

"Messing what up?" asked a voice from behind. The team turned around to find a very muscular man hold a sledgehammer in his hands and a smirk on his face with his blond Mohawk and blues glint with trouble.

"Four little idiots sitting in a tree, how much fun can this be," he said and swung the hammer knocking the four out of the tree.

"Time for fun fellows!" the man yelled as he followed them down. They hit the ground with a loud thump. Slowly, the team gets up to found the man that knocked them out of the tree with his other companions.

"Well Koji, it looks like you gave our guest a warm welcome," said the man with spiked black hair as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Yep, just a bunch of puppets," Hanako said as she drew her daggers.

"So, what brings Orochimaru's pets to outer area of Konohagakure?" asked the man with spiked black hair as he stepped forward.

"What makes you think we'll tell?" Suigetsu asked as he drew his sword.

"Then we'll just have to make you talk," said Koji as he charged and swung the sledgehammer only to miss Suigetsu.

The fight began as Hanako followed Koji lead and took off after Karin. Sasuke followed as he charged toward Mushi, the spiked black hair man, with Jugo. Koji and Suigetsu fought with hammer and sword as Karin barely dodged the speed of Hananko's daggers. Jugo and Sasuke attacked with their chokutos in as Mushi blocked every attack. Hanako kicked Karin in the stomach making her lose her balance and then being kicked in the head. Karin fell out of the tree unconscious. Hanako went off to help Mushi. Mushi had Jugo in a headlock while he tried to fight Sasuke off with his legs. Hanako found the perfect time to attack. She kicked Sasuke in the back before he could strike Mushi with his chokuto. Sasuke flipped over to see who attacked. He blocked one of Hanako's daggers. Mushi punched Jugo in the stomach and then kicked his head as he went to help Hanako. He was knocked down by Jugo and Hanako was push farther into the forest.

Team 7 was enjoy a lunch in a Ramen shop, when they heard a loud bang. It came from the forest outside the wall of Konohagakure.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Kakashi said, "Let's go."

The team went deep into the forest. Naruto say bites of bark falling from above him. He stopped and looked up. There he saw Sasuke and Hanako clashing chokuto and daggers. He looked in awe at how fast Hanako was at blocking all of Sasuke's attacks. He then saw her cut Sasuke on the arm.

"That was the same place I cut you last time," she said cockily with a smirk played on her face. He shrugged it off and went back to attack her, but was blocked by Naruto.

"Get out of here," Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto," Hanako said surprised.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with his smirk on his face.

"You're not welcome here, Uchiha," he said as he glared at him, "And if I find a single scratch on her, it's your throat."

"Then why not fight me?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto don't," Hanako said, "Get out of here!"

"Hanako, I don't want you to get hurt," Naruto said to her, "This scar runs deeper than any scar you could imagine."

Naruto then attacked Sasuke, but ended up pushed down by Sasuke. The two fought till Naruto finally punch Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke fall backward from the punch. Hanako came down from the tree to stop the fight.

"Stop Naruto. Don't hurt him anymore," she said as she kept him from punching him again.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled, "HE NEEDS TO BE TREATED LIKE THE DOG HE IS!"

"Stop, please," she said as she held him close, "No more. Just let him go. This isn't your battle."

Sasuke felt a burning in his stomach as he watched Hanako hold Naruto in her arms.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he shouted and charged at Naruto with his chokuto. Naruto jumped from Hanako's arms and fell backwards to find Sasuke pointing his chokuto at his throat.

"Don't touch her," he whispered softly. Naruto saw something in Sasuke's eyes he had never seen before. What had come over Sasuke? Was he finally falling in love with someone? Naruto smirked and shocked Sasuke. Sasuke had a feeling Naruto knew something that he didn't.

"Don't worry. I won't," Naruto said, "Hanako is all yours."

"Sasuke," said Jugo, "Let's go. We have what we need." Sasuke nodded, drew back his chokuto, and handed something to Hanako before disappearing. Hanako opened her hand to find a cherry blossom.


	6. Chapter 6

Sai and Sakura helped Naruto back to Konohagakure to see a doctor. Hanako, Koji, and Mushi followed close behind with Kakashi. Hanako stared at the cherry blossom in her hand. Why did he give her this? She then turned it around to find a pin stuck in its stem. She took it and stuck it in her hair. From a distance, Sasuke watched as Hanako put the blossom in her hair. He hid so no one would see him. He longed to just go down there and hold Hanako in his arms. He wanted to kiss her head and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. What had come over him? First he doesn't kill her, then he has fantasies of her blushing, and he nearly kills Naruto for her holding him. What was this feeling that had come over him?

"It's love," said a voice. Sasuke turned around to find Arihiro standing behind him.

"If you are in love with her, than give her your heart," he said with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about old man?" Sasuke asked.

"You're in love with my student?" he asked Sasuke

"Your student?" Sasuke asked.

"Hanako," Arihiro said, "You love her, than give her your heart. It's what you truly need. Not hate. Relive yourself of this hate and give heart your heart. I know she'll accept it from you. She may not know it yet, but she is slowly falling in love with you. Visit her tonight. I won't tell you were here, Sasuke."

"How do you know my name," and before he could get an answer, Arihiro disappeared. Sasuke was lost. Was this old man right? Was he in love with Hanako? He watched as the teams enter the hospital. He moved to a window where he hid in the tree. He watched as Hanako starts to apologize for Naruto's injuries. Naruto shakes them off saying it was mainly his fault and that she shouldn't worry about them. Sasuke still was jealous that Hanako was paying Naruto more attention than anyone else in the room. Naruto got up from the bed and wobbled a bit as Hanako let him use her as a cane. Sakura soon noted the cherry blossom in her hair and started asking questions. Hanako blushed and waved them aside as Arihiro entered the room. He bowed and apologized to Kakashi for the trouble they cause them. Kakashi waved them off and looked out the window. Sasuke knew he saw him. He left and knew what he was going to do tonight.

Hanako sat in her room read a random magazine Sakura let her borrow. She looked up to a mirror that was across form her. She still had that blossom stuck in her hair. She got up, took it out, and placed it on the dresser. When she looked in the mirror again, she saw the boy she fought early. She turned around and got in fighting position.

"What do you want?" she asked as she glared at him. He said nothing; he just got closer.

"Stop right there," she said, "Don't come any closer."

He was now close to her face. She felt his breath on her face. Her lips looked so inviting. So pump, pink, and soft were her lips. He got closer to her face. Her eye showed that she was nervous. He watched as a pink developed on her face. He grabbed one her hands in his and kissed the palm so softly. Hanako looked at their hands as their fingers intertwined with each other. He got closer, backing her into the dresser.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied at the volume.

"You're beautiful," he said, "Strong and brave. What's making you weak now?"

"Why are you even here?" she asked.

"To give you my heart," he said slowly leaning into with his lips brushing against her before they locked in a short kiss. Hanako's face grew warmer after the kiss. Her heart raced as she looked up to find his face turning a little red also. She leaned in to kiss him again, but a knock came from her door.

"Hanako? Can I come in?" came Mushi's voice.

"I'll leave you," he whispered kissing her forehead. He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"You know my name, what's yours?" she asked shyly.

"Sasuke," he said and disappeared. Hanako stared at the spot Sasuke stood and felt her lips.

"Hanako?" came Mushi's voice again, "You okay?" He entered the room to find Hanako stand in the room staring at nothing.

"Hanako, you okay?" he asked. He watched as a smile appeared on her face as she held the hand he kissed close to her.

"He gave me his heart," she said softly as her face went into a dream state.

Naruto sat in his apartment staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Uchiha Sasuke was in love with a revile in the village he lived in now. Sasuke was the one who hated the attention he got from girls and now he was in love with a girl that didn't even know about the Uchiha clan. Maybe is what Sasuke needed. Maybe he needed a girl that wasn't afraid of anything, yet would shake under his presents. Naruto was happy that he fell for Hanako. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. He got up and looked through the peephole to find Hinata standing out there.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked after opening the door, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I --- I have--- so---something to tell you," she said taking an interest in her hands.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"I--- I--- lo--- lov--- I --- lov---," she paused and stared looking at her feet.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked, "You might want to come in. It's getting cold out there."

"Ah... No. I've got to got!" she shouted and ran off leaving Naruto speechless.

"That was weird," he said closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Orochimaru sat in his room meditating. He was trying to relax his nerves for one. He knew where Arihiro and his Neko followers were. The prefect place they could have been. He was going to have his way.

"Kabuto," he said, "Prepare everyone for battle. This will be the first and last time we'll have this pest around."

Naruto, Hanako, Sakura, and Sai all sat at the Ramen shop together enjoying a nice afternoon together. Kakashi gave Team 7 the rest of the day off to spend with Hanako. She was starting to like it here in Konohagure. It was the first time in a long time she felt like she was home. She laughed as Naruto cracked one of his jokes. Sakura played with her hair, fixing her cherry blossom pin in her hair.

"Who ever gave you this pin, must be someone special," Sakura said as she watched Hanako blush from her comment.

"He's no one that important," she said trying to hide her face from embarrassment. Naruto smirked to himself knowing who this person was, remembering the day he and Sasuke fought. Something had to have happen between her and the Uchiha.

"No worries, Hanako," Naruto said, "Who ever he is, he is a lucky guy. And he better be happy with that."

Hanako smiled at Naruto, glad about what he said. Hanako soon sense something was wrong. There was something different about today. The birds were a stir in the forest. Sakura seemed to catch on.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hanako said, "Stay here."

"Wait, Hanako!" Naruto shouted, but she was long gone.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We wait," Sai said simply.

Orochimaru was mounted on his snake as his followers followed closely by his side. A smirk across his face and madness in his eye, he was excited again. He could wait to sink his teeth into the neck of Arihiro. He licked his lips. Battle always made him excited. This would be the last day the Neko clan breathes. Then again, there was a chance of his defeat.

Arihiro lead the Neko clan through the village quietly so no one would worry.

"Mask on!" he shouted as they approached the gate. After passing the gate, the group split up into their groups of threes and went their separate ways. Arihiro went alone. His fight was to be alone. Just between him and Orochimaru.

Sasuke sensed someone was coming, but before he could warn anyone, Orochimaru was hit form above and sent hurling to the group. Soon came more of the same attackers. All looking the same, so no one can tell who was who. Kicks and punches were blocked, metal clanged, and blood was spilled. This was going to be an ugly battle. Above, the Konohagure Chunin teams watched the blood bath. They had come to know each one of the Neko followers, but seeing them fighting Orochimaru's followers, there was no telling who was who. It was fast pace and painful. It hurt them to see their new friends take place in battle with no help.

"We should do something," Lee said.

"Stay. This is not our battle," Gai said.

"But they need us," Sakura said.

"Gai is right. This is something we can't help," Kakashi said. Naruto felt his anger rise. Hanako was out there, but he knew that Kakashi was right. This was their battle. And she was the strongest girl he had ever seen. She could take care of herself fine.

"Give up!" Orochimaru said as he fought Arihiro.

"And let you win? Over my dead body," he replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Orochimaru said and charged for him.

Hanako sweated under her mask as she blocked her opponent's kick. She pulled out one of her daggers and cut her opponent's arm so he couldn't use it. She watched it hang limp by his side as he cried in pain. She smirked under her mask and went to make her kill, but ended up being picked up and taken deep into the forest, away from all the fighting.

Kabuto hid away from all the fighting. One death would end all of this. He chose his victim and fired his knife at his neck. The prefect shot and the victim fell over dead. Everything went quiet. Kabuto smirked.

"Prefect," he muttered and disappeared.

Stillness now. Orochimaru's followers disappeared as well as Orochimaru himself. This angered Arihiro.

"Come back you coward!" he cried to the air.

"Master Arihiro," said one of his followers, "We've lost one."

Hanako woke up to find her mask missing, her hood pulled down, and her daggers missing. Her jacket was opened to reveal a deep cut on her chest. She felt like she was in a daze. She didn't worry about where she was, because she felt like she was safe. She heard a small waterfall in the background and someone dipping a cloth in the river. She soon saw the face of Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

"Shh… Don't say anything," he said as he placed the cool cloth on her wound. She stared in awe of his onyx eyes and how gentle them seem to look. She was wakened from her trans when a sharp pain came from her chest when the cloth came in contact with the wound.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he cleaned the wound.

"I know you mean no harm," she said with a small smile. He looked into her soft gold eyes. Never had he felt this way toward anyone. This wasn't a feeling he was natural to. He shook the feeling and went back to the wound. He then wrapped it up for her and helped her sit against a tree. While he cleaned the cloth, he felt that her soft eyes were watching him.

"Am I that interesting?" he asked his back still turned to her as he cleaned the blood from the cloth.

"Why did you take me away from the fight?" she asked. Sasuke was shocked that Hanako asked such a question. The truth was he knew that Kabuto was put in charge of killing one of the Neko followers. Orochimaru knew Arihiro would be fighting him, so he put Kabuto in charge to kill anyone, but Arihiro. He saw Kabuto target Hanako, so he knocked out his opponent and rushed to Hanako's rescue.

"If I didn't help you, you'd be dead," he said finishing up the cloth and hanging it on a branch close to him.

"Oh," Hanako said. For some reason that made her smile. That funny feeling was coming back again. She started blush a little, too. Sasuke looked at her to find her looking away from him. This made him smirk. He walked over to her, squatted in front of her, turned her face toward him, and kissed her on the forehead. He backed away only to find her wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him into an embrace, and feeling her lips against his. It was short, but was good, tender, and loving. When they broke, she had a smirk on her face and he was shocked.

"Let's say that's a thanks," she said coolly and leaned back into the tree. Sasuke remained shocked.

"Any signs of her?" Mushi asked.

"No," Arihiro replied, "but we haven't given up. We must remain calm."

"How can anyone remain calm!" Mushi asked as he started to raise his voice, "First Tetsuo is killed and now Hanako is missing! And you expect us to be calm!"

"Mushi, it's all right," Koji said trying to calm his younger brother. Mushi just ended up punching a hole in the wall and walk off to his room.

"He'll be all right," Arihiro said calmly, "Just like Hanako."

"Faster Sasuke," Hanako giggled as Sasuke carried her on his back. Sasuke broke off into a slow jog from the walking he was doing early. He loved hearing Hanako laugh. It made him feel like he was doing something right. He soon saw they were nearing the gate and knew they wouldn't let him in.

"Why did you stop?" she asked and then saw the gate, "Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said letting her down from his back, "It was my choice." He then felt her embrace him from the back.

"I wish I could help you," she said. He then felt her bury her face into his back. "I don't want to leave you alone tonight," she said.

"I won't be alone. I'll be back in Otogakure before day break," he said, "Now, you've got to go." He took her arms, unwrapped them from his waist, and pushed her toward the gate. Before the guards saw her, she turned back and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she said softly and ran toward the gates without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a dark day. Hanako put on a black kimono and place her cherry blossom pin in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. Why did this have to happen? She grabbed her fan and left the room to find Mushi and Koji waiting for outside the door. Mushi was bitter from her show up so late and not giving a reason on her disappearance. Koji was just happy that she was safe. Mushi lead the way to the funeral. Tetsuo's body lay on a pile of fire. They watched as Arihiro lead Tetsuo's teammates to his body. His fiancé, Eimi, had tear streaming down her face as Naoki held her hand as they walked the aisle. When they reached the alter, Eimi throw herself over Tetsuo.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, TETSUO!" she cried as she held his body. Naoki pulled her off the body, so the ceremony could continue. Hanako felt tears rolling down her face. She felt so awful. Here she was safe from the fight and Eimi loses the most loving man she could ever have. Hanako left the sides of her teammates and stood by Eimi. Eimi looks at her through her tear.

"I'm sorry," Hanako says softly and the two embrace as Hanako keeps whispering sorries to her. The body was lit and the night sky was set a fire as tears were shed and prayers were said.

"May you always watch over us, Tetsuo," Arihiro said softly.

Orochimaru sat in his room staring at nothing. It seemed to be a sad day. Wonderful. Those Neko followers must be having a funeral for the poor fool Kabuto killed. He smirked at the thought of those idiots holding a ceremony for a worthless creature. If he was so great, why didn't he save himself? He chuckled. This was wonderful. This was great. This was the best thing that had happen in a long time. Orochimaru thought how they must have been crying over someone so worthless. They should thank him for the set up and getting disposing of someone like that man. Orochimaru's smirk grew wider and he brought in a cackle.

"EVERYTHING IS WORKING IN MY FAVOR, ARIHIRO!" he shouted to the ceiling, "SOON YOU ALL WILL BOW TO ME AND WORTH ME WITH ALL YOUR PRAISES!"

He broke off into his cackle again. The thunder roared and the lighting cracked through the sky as his laughter was drowned out. Kabuto heard every word of what his master had said.

"They're only wasting their time," he said and walked off.

Sakura sat in her room with Hanako as she cried in Sakura's lap. She petted Hanako's head and tried to calm her new friend down. Hinata came in with some tea as she was followed by Tenten and Ino. They all tried to calm her down, but the tears didn't stop.

"It's all my fault," she kept muttering over and over.

"It's not," Sakura said softly as she petted her head.

"I made you some tea, Miss Tsugaru," Hinata said softly.

"God damn it, Hinata," Hanako snapped, "It's just Hanako. Don't get formal." Hinata was taken back a little. Hanako realized what she did and pick herself up.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Thank you for the tea," Hanako said a played a humble smile on her face as she took the tea.

"Look Hanako," said Ino, "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing," Hanako said after taking a sip of the tea.

"There has to result you feel so guilty over this man's death, so what is it?" Ino asked again.

"Hey Ino-pig," Sakura said, "Don't push her."

"I'm not pushing anything. I just want her to open up about her problems," Ino said.

"Just leave her alone for now, okay?" Sakura said as she rubbed Hanako's back.

"Why did he do that?" Hanako asked.

"What?" they asked her.

"Sasuke, why?" she cried into her hands as the teacup dropped to the floor and the room went silent. Did she say Sasuke? None of the girls could believe it.

"Who?" Sakura asked bravely.

"Sasuke," she said, "He saved from the battle. He told me that I was a target to be kill and he rescued me." The other girls remained as Hanako continued.

"He didn't want to see me dead. I'm graceful he did, but I wish it was me instead of Tetsuo. At least he would be able to start a family and be happy with Eimi," she said.

"You saw Sasuke! Why didn't you say anything before?" Ino cried.

"I didn't know he was anyone important," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Word had gotten to Sasuke about some of Konohagakure knowing that one of the Neko followers had met him. This was not settling with him to well. Hanako had spilt that they had met and now they were going to use her to draw him in. Kabuto appeared next to him as the sun started to appear.

"You know what you have to do," he said to Sasuke.

"What can they get out from her?" he asked, "She's just a silly girl."

"She's not to you," Kabuto said as if he was reading Sasuke's mind. Sasuke turned to glare at the white hair, glassed man that was staring back at him.

"You make me sick," he said and ran toward the sunrise.

"I know," Kabuto said as he smirked. With that, he went off to tell Orochimaru.

Naruto walked out of his apartment and made his way to the training ground. On his way he found Hinata waiting in front of the inn the Neko followers were staying in. She had a worried look on her face and she looked like she was crying.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said softly as he approached her. She turned to him and started to wipe to her tears.

"Naruto-kun," she said, "What a surprise."

"You all right?" he asked. She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"You look flushed," he said with concern, "Have you been out here all night?"

"No, but I'm so worried about Hanako-san," she said as her smile drooped, "She's in love."

"Oh, so you found out," he said and she nodded, "When?"

"The night of the funeral," she said and turned her attention back to the inn, "She seemed to be in a daze since she's talked about him."

Naruto hugged her from behind gently and whispered, "She'll be fine."

Hinata felt a blush attack her face as she was held in his strong arms. This made her forget about Hanako and her confection about Sasuke. She just enjoys this moment she was in with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

Hanako just stared at her ceiling. She hadn't left her room since her confection to her friends. She could hardly sleep since Sakura and Ino hit her with question about Sasuke. She felt like she shouldn't have said anything about him. They wanted him to come back, but he wasn't willing to. She finally moved for the first time. Off the bed and out the door, toward the forest. She found a stream and soaked her feet in it. Her mind wandered as Sasuke watched her from above. He soon felt himself longing to be by her side, having her rest her head against his shoulder, and stroking her hair. What had come over him? What had this girl done to him? He knew what he had to do. Hanako soon heard someone approaching her from behind. She was ready to attack as her opponent came down from the tree. Sasuke was standing in front of her, glaring start at her.

"What do you want?" she asked. He said nothing expect went after her. She attacked back. The rain came down as the two fought. Sasuke got the upper hand as he disarmed her and pinned her against a tree.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" he shouted at her as the rain pounded on his back. Hanako's lip quivered. She had never felt so scared in her life. What was he going to do to her?

"Why did I have to give you my heart?" he asked as he leaned in closer to her. Their lips brushed. He paused for a moment and then went for the kill. Never had he felt anything so wonderful, no beautiful in his life. Her lips were so perfect against his. Hanako seemed to feel the same way he did about it. The thunder crashed and the lighten flashed as Sasuke let go of her wrist and wrapped his arm around her small waist. He felt Hanako's arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her and the kiss got deeper. Sasuke lightly bit her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth. To taste her was like nothing he had ever done in his life. She tasted like cherries and honey. The heat from the kiss and bodies seem warm the two up from the freezing rain they were standing in. Sasuke slowly left Hanako's lips, who were not willing to let go.

"Sasuke," she softly said as her eyes slowly opened.

"Yes," he said in the same tone.

"I've just given you my heart," she said.

Hanako leaned up to him to embrace in another beautiful kiss.

Sakura sat in her room, pondering over what had happen over the past few hours. Hanakou had told them so little about what she knew about Sasuke. They've must have met in a battle, but how would they've kept in contact with each other? He must have visiting her, but how could he get pass the guards? So many questions went through her head it was unbearable. She landed her head on her pillow with the hopes to numb the pain.

They had found an abandon hut. Sasuke nibbled on Hanakou's neck. She giggled as he sucked, knowing very well that he was going to leave a mark.

"They'll wonder," she giggled. He made his way to her lips.

"I mark my ground," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke woke up to the blinking light that was outside the window of the hut. He rubbed his eye and stretched. He looked down to find his clothes missing and the body that was lying next to him gone as well as her clothes. Sasuke smirked and lied back down with his hands behind his head. He gave himself to the woman he loved last night. It was the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt in his life. Hanako never looked so beautiful before. Her smell still lingered on the side she laid on. He took it in for a second before getting out of the small bed.

Naruto was up earlier than usual. He made his way toward the forest. He needed to get his mind off of what happened last night. Hinata was in love with him. Didn't feel like he deserved her feelings. What was he going to do with the heir of Hyuga as his lover? Her father would kill him if he found her in his arms. Naruto sighed and looked up at the sunrise. He soon saw Hanako coming out from the woods adjusting her shirt a little, not really paying attention. He was confused and happy at the same time. Confused that he didn't know why she would be in the forest this hour and happy knowing she could help with this Hinata thing.

"Hey Hanako!" he called and waved at her. She looked up, smiled, and waved back.

"What are you doing out this early?" he asked once they met.

"I could ask you the same thing. Something bugging you?" she asked.

"Is it the noticeable?" he asked.

"Written all over your face," she commented, "Come on. We'll talk about it over breakfast. My treat.

"I love you, Hanako-san," he said, as he got teary.

They stopped at the Ramen bar, ate a little before Naruto explained his problem.

"So you see, if I say no, I break her heart and if I say yes, I'm dead all together, because of her father and maybe Neji," he finished.

"Well, what does your heart tell you?" Hanako asked after finishing her bowl.

"Mer 'art?" he asked with a mouth full.

"Yes. It help me know that Sasuke was the one for me," she said as a blush crept on her face. Naruto smiled knowing they were truly meant for each other.

"And so what if her father would kill you. If it's love, then it's a risk you are willing to take for her. If you love her, tell her. If you don't, tell her all the same. I have to go before I'm late for training. Take care, Naruto," she said as she pat him on the back and paid for the both of them.

Sasuke walked in the forest enjoying the peace that was around him. Never had he felt so happy. Hanako was the person who made him forget everything. He felt free. He had to leave Orochimaru for her. It was to prove that he loved her even more than before. They would run away and start their lives a new. They'd start a family in the country. He would be an ANBU cop and she would be at home taking care of their children. They would have a big family and he would love them all the same. His thoughts were interrupted when he found himself surrounded by the Neko clan. He pulled his chokuto out in defense.

"It's no use fighting us," came Arihiro's voice as he stepped out.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"You," Arihiro said and Sasuke felt someone knock him out.

Arihiro smirked, nodded to two of his henchmen to carry him back. Orochimaru would be please to fight one of his top fighters in his hands. He knew he needed to keep Hanako busy so she didn't know about Sasuke's capture.

"Mushi, Koji," he called, "Go to Otogakure, send word to Orochimaru that one of his men has been captured, and take Hanako with you. Don't tell her who it is."

"Why?" Mushi asked.

"If she knows, she may not come," Arihiro said, "Now go, do as I say, and tell Orochimaru I'll be waiting for him."

The two disappeared to Hanako's room, who was lying on her bed. She was shocked to find them in her room and in uniform.

"What happened?" she asked, "I went for training and…"

"Changed," Mushi said strictly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You heard me. Dress. We have a mission," he said and walked out of the room, "You not ready in three minutes, we'll leave you."

Hanako was shocked that he was still upset about her disappearance and looked at Koji in confusion. He just smiled weakly and left.

"You could be nicer about it," Koji said as he closed the doors to her room.

"Well, that Uchiha id getting what he deserves. She shouldn't be around someone like him," Mushi snapped.

"She's a teenage girl. She's going to fall in love. We have no control over that," Koji replied.

"Well, now we do," Mushi said and climbed down the stairs as Hanako exited her room changed.

She gave Koji a look that read, 'What's wrong?' Koji followed Mushi down stair, as did Hanako. They said a prayer and marked themselves before masking themselves. They headed off the Otogakure.

Orochimaru sat in his room in peace as he stared into the fire. He knew something had happen to Sasuke since he hadn't returned from his trip to Konohagure. Kabuto soon interrupted his peace.

"What?" he said harshly.

"My lord, followers of Neko clan wish to speak to you," Kabuto said.

"Bring them in," Orochimaru said and they came. He smiled knowing one of them had to be the girl Sasuke had fallen for as he sized them up.

"What brings you to me?" he asked.

"We come by orders to tell you we've captured one of your follower," Mushi spoke up.

"Oh, so that's what happened to the Uchiha," Orochimaru said allowed. Hanako was shocked to hear this, but showed no emotion.

"Yes, we have capture Uchiha Sasuke. If you want him back, you'll have to see Master Arihiro," Mushi said firmly and the three disappeared together.

"Oh goodie," Orochimaru said smirking.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke was held up in the cellar, stripped from his uniform and weapon with his arms strapped to a log that hung from the ceiling. It was dark and damped. His back stuck from the lashing he got from on person, who loved to see him. Mushi was his name. He knew about him and Hanako. He took out all his anger out on him. Sasuke heard the door creaked.

"What took you so long?" he asked sarcastically. He soon felt a strike to his leg from the whip Mushi held in his hand.

"Keep it up and you might be dead," Mushi replied from the darkness. He raised the whip up to strike again, but was stopped.

"Enough! We don't need him dead!" yelled Arihiro. He came out of the darkness with a smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at him.

"How are you, Sasuke? I hope your stay has been 'comfortable'," he said.

"I'd rather eat shit," Sasuke replied coldly.

Sasuke soon felt a quick punch to his face. He spat out some blood and regained his composure. He glared at the smirking Arihiro. He hated this man. He was turning into the thing he hated the most, Orochimaru.

"You hate me, don't you?" he asked with that smirk still plastered on his face, "Then you'll also hate Hanako. She played with your emotion from the start. That was the plan. No boy can stand her charm and beauty and you are just the same. She knew everything about you and she knew how to play with your mind."

"YOU LIE!" Sasuke cried as he tried to break free from the log he was bound to, "SHE LOVES ME! SHE TOLD ME!"

"That was part of the plan," Arihiro whispered, "What makes you think a weakling like you could be loved? You should've killed her when you had the chance."

Sasuke started shaking from anger, sadness, and hate. He felt a tear leave his face. This man was right. Who would love a weakling like him? He bend his head down so no one would see his tears as he grit his teeth so they wouldn't fall.

"You've been played," Arihiro continued. He soon felt a punch into his stomach as Sasuke pushed into him.

"SHUT UP! SHE DOES LOVE ME! SHE TOLD ME!" he yelled, "SHE TOLD ME!"

Sasuke felt the tear stream down his face and a strike to his back making him yelp. Arihiro left tell Mushi to do whatever he wanted with him, but kill him. Mushi smirked and Sasuke felt a quick lash to his back.

Hanako ran as Kabuto was chasing her. She jumped into the trees and hid with the hopes he would find her.

"Behind you," he whispered. He held a kunai to her neck.

"Have any final words?" he asked.

"Yes, look up," she says and turns into a log as the real Hanako attacked him. She kicked him in the face and he feel to the ground. She throw shaken as he dodged all, but one. It cut his arm as blood leaked down his arm. He soon felt a kick in his stomach, back, and ribs, where he felt two break. He held his side as he watched her disappear. He did a quick healing jutsu before chasing after her. She wasn't going anywhere. Kabuto appear in front of Hanako and throw a punch to her face. She fell to the ground, but she gained her balance. She was really getting annoyed with this guy.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Your head," he said and charged toward her.

Hanako jumped up and landed behind him. She glared at him and pulled out her blades, preparing herself for this fight. He turned around and smirked. He never thought someone her age would be that quick. 'Well, then, let the games began,' he thought as he pulled out two kunais. He watched as she breathed heavily.

"I know why Sasuke had his head in the wrong place," he whispered from behind her, "You are very attractive for you age."

He licked her neck as she cringed. She elbowed his stomach and did a high kick to his chin.

"Pervert," she growled.

"I know," he smirked as he wiped his chin from the blood.

They charged and fought, but Kabuto couldn't win with Hanako speed. She kicked, punched, and cut her way as he tried to block as many as he could. He was soon out of breath as he felt a blade being held close to his neck. He felt her glare against the back of his head.

"You going to kill me?" he asked cockly.

"I want you to beg for life," she hissed.

"Why? No one would miss me," he said, "Unlike yourself or will you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, why would your master send his best fighter if not to get captured or killed?" he asked as he turned around to stab her in the stomach only to be blocked by Hanako, "Does your master care what happens to you? You must hate him for holding your Sasuke as bait to Orochimaru. I can see it in your eyes, but who do you chose? Sasuke or your master. What a problem this causes? If I were you, I'd chose the master. More good would come."

After that, he disappeared. Hanako cursed herself for not killing him when she had the chance, but he had her. She had a choice and she knew whom she was going to chose. She race toward Konohagakure with the hopes she wasn't too late. By the time she reached the inn, Orochimaru was there with Kabuto and Team Snake, all standing in front of Arihiro, Mushi, Koji, and a bruised, chained, and cut up Sasuke, who was shaking from being unable to stand. She watched him slowly lift his head to face her. A weak smile crawl on his face at the sight of her.

"Hanako, my princess. I knew you loved me," he said weakly. Then Mushi punched him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees and coughed up blood.

"STOP MUSHI!" she cried as she ran toward him, but was caught by Kabuto, who then held a kunai to her throat.

"You have a choice, too Arihiro. She dies if you do surrender the Uchiha," Orochimaru said coldly.

Arihiro was taken back. He didn't except Hanako to return so quickly and now he was trapped in his own trap. He nodded toward Mushi, who then drew a kunai, grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair, and held the kunai against his neck.

"NO!" Hanako cried, "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS, MASTER ARIHIRO! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

"You're turning your back against us, Hanako. He's one of them," Arihiro said strictly.

"NO HE'S NOT!" she yelled as tears started to come, "HE'S NOTHING LIKE THEM!"

Before anyone could say anything, Koji grabbed Hanako from Kabuto and held her close as Team Snake drew their weapons. Koji held her close so she wouldn't run to Sasuke. Hanako tried to fight herself out of his grasp, but she was too weak. He tried to convince her Sasuke would be all right.

"Your chose Orochimaru!" Mushi cried as he held the kunai closer to Sasuke's neck that blood trickled down his neck, "You surrender or it's his life."

"NO!" Hanako cried.


	12. Chapter 12

With a loud crash, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma with the Konohagakure chunin came with weapons holding at anyone who moved. Finally Hanako was released from Koji's grip and she flung her arms around Sasuke's neck with her tears streaming down her face.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi said, "I should have known you would be behind this. I could smell you a mile away. And I believe I know what brings you." He turned his head to view his bruised once student being held by the one the student was in love with. He then turned his attention to Arihiro, who was shaking from how fast everything spun out of control.

"You call yourself a protector of the people. You and your followers are to leave this village in peace now," he said harshly, "As for you, Orochimaru. You will serve you time in the Konohagakure prison as well as your team."

"That's if you can catch me," Orochimaru said and him and his team disappeared as well as Sasuke. Hanako fell to the ground crying as Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten ran to comfort her. Kakashi and the other retraced their weapons as the boys watched the girls. Arihiro bowed his head.

"It takes a true man to admit he was wrong. We are sorry for the trouble we cause you," he said, "My students, we will leave these good people. Start packing."

Hanako packed his sack when her eyes fell on the cherry blossom pin Sasuke had given to her. She held it in her hand and traced the petals with her other. Was she making the right choice? Nothing good could come out of whatever Arihiro was planning, but Sasuke had a complicated life that she needed to know about. She would have to see him tonight when them returned to Otogakure.

"Hanako," came Koji's voice as he entered, "We'll have to leave soon if you want to say good-bye to your friends."

She nodded not taking her eyes off the pin. Koji knew she was in love with the Uchiha boy and it was easy tell when he was with his yelling about her love toward him. He got down to floor as he sat in front of her. He wiped the single tear that ran down her face.

"I know how much you love him, but you know what you'll have to do when the time comes," he said as he cradled her in his arm, "You'll know the answer and I'll be happy for you."

"Koji," she whimpered, "I love him, but I barely know anything about him."

"That time will come too," he whispered.

Sasuke was confined to his room to rest till his strength had come back. He stared out his opened window with the hopes Hanako would see him and let him hold her in his arms. He cursed himself for being so weak, but she made him weak and bare. She loved how she made him feel that way. He loved staring into those gold eyes of hers and forgetting the world around him. Maybe Kakashi was right. Maybe he needed to give up seeking revenge on his clan. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a figure standing over him. He watched the figure unveil its mask and he soon felt a pair of soft lips against his. A smile grew to his face as he pulled the person into a deeper kiss, but before he could explore the mouth of his lover.

"Slow down. You're still weak," she whispered.

"Not when you're here," he replied as he pulled her back, but she pushed back, "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke, I don't understand why you would leave Konohagakure," she said.

"That's doesn't matter," he said, "I live now." He pulled Hanako back into the kiss she started and continued to explore her mouth, tasting those cherries and the honey he was in love with. He felt more of her body weight upon him, which made him bite her lip in pain.

"I'm sorry," she said rolling off of him onto the other side of him.

"I'm fine," he said as he turned to face her. He felt her hand rest gently on his cheek. He saw her eyes glow in the moonlight, making her look heavenly. He had a guardian angel of his own that he was in love with. The girl he would give his life for. She was the one. She didn't need to know anything about his past, because he would lose her forever if she ever knew.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again as she stared into his onyx eyes.

"For what?" he asked.

"These," she said as she rubbed a hand over his bandages over his wounds from lashing and punches.

"It wasn't your fault. You had nothing to with that," he said as his lips brushed against hers, "My angel."


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura lay on her bed in her room staring at her ceiling. Konohagakure had become quiet since the Neko Clan had left. She sighed. She missed Hanako and how she brought the girls together and for once she and Ino weren't fighting over something so stupid. Since Hanako left, everyone seemed to be out of it. She noticed Naruto had been down, Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten hadn't been the same, and the guys were just as bad as Naruto. Sakura also started remembering how Hanako acted when they dropped in on the commotion. The way she flung her arms around the weak Sasuke with tear streaming down her hurt face. Sakura felt the tears come when she saw how hurt Hanako was to see her lover in so much pain. She then knew that was true love. What she had for Sasuke before he left was only a crush. What Hanako had for him, was true love. She knew Sasuke would be happy with Hanako. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when she hear a thump in her room. She looked up and she saw a smiling Hanako in her laid back clothes with her hair down in its lovely curls. Sakura jumped off her bed and run to Hanako to engulf her in a huge hug. The two twirled as they giggled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you could never come back here," Sakura said as she pulled out of the hug.

"That what I thought when I was leaving, but your sensei, Kakashi, pulled me aside and gave me a pass to come and go as I please," Hanako told her as she held up the pass. Sakura grin grew bigger at the sight of the pass. She had to remember to thank Kakashi for this.

"So what brings you to my doorstep?" she asked.

"Sasuke," Hanako said as her face fell as well as Sakura's.

"What about him?" she asked.

"You and Naruto know him better than anyone else besides Kakashi. I could look through his file, but I don't want to lose this pass over breaking into private documents," Hanako said as she sat on the bed.

"Well what do you want to know?" Sakura asked as she joined her.

"What was he like as a kid?" she asked.

"Quiet, I guess, but cool in a way that got every girl in school wanting to be his girlfriend or at least his friend in some way. He never really had any friends or bonds with anyone. The closest he got to a smile was a smirk. I actually had a crush on him and thought I was the luckiest girl in the world when we're teamed up. He had a goal to seek out revenge on his family to kill his brother and to restore his clan. He was the one of the top students in the school… I guess that's all," she said.

"So, if his life was so great here, why did he leave this place?" Hanako asked.

"I don't think that is my place, Hanako. How about we talk about something else? How have you've been since you've left?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"Look, Sakura, I can't get Sasuke to talk, because he avoids the subject, too. I tried to get it out of him yesterday and he just yelled at me," Hanako said remembering back.

"_Why did you leave?" she asked him._

"_We make love and all you can ask is why I left. I told you, it's not you concern," he said as he put his shorts and pants on._

"_But what if I feel it's my business, Sasuke. You're such a mystery to me. I just feel like I need to know something about you and the one thing I don't get is why you leave Konohagakure for this crazed man. Did something happen? Sasuke tell me," she said._

"_No. That was the past. You'll need to leave soon. Kabuto will be coming to check up on me soon," he said as he leaned on his balcony._

"_Sasuke," Hanako said as she pulled on her clothes, "I love you. I always will. So, whatever reason you left I'll still love you."_

"_Just go," he said getting annoyed._

"_Sasuke," she said as she hugged him from behind. He wrapped her from him, turned around to face her with anger in his eyes._

"_GET OUT OF HERE, HANAKO!" he yelled as he grasped her wrists tightly. Hanako started to shake and her face went from hurt to anger._

"_FINE! LIKE I CARE!" she yelled back a disappeared to find herself back at the camp the Neko clan set up. She needed to find out why he left._

"So that's why I came to you first," Hanako explained, "I would prefer hearing it from Sasuke, but I don't want to upset him anymore than he is now. Please Sakura, tell me."

Sakura's face fell remembering the night Sasuke left. She didn't want to tell Hanako the reason he joined Orochimaru. She didn't want to tell her how he got the curse mark and how it felt to see him as a monster. She didn't deserve to know any of that. She deserved the new Sasuke that she had changed into something good, but as the lover of the Uchiha, she did have a right to care about him.

"To seek vengeance on his clan. He saw Orochimaru as a way to become stronger and defeat his brother, Itachi. Hanako, you don't deserve to know this misery. It's not you burden to carry," Sakura said.

"Sakura, you just helped me understand him more now," Hanako said with a smile. She hugged her friend and left.


	14. Chapter 14

There was fire everywhere. She ran to the top of the highest hill watching her village burn in the flames as tears fell and the cries of some many suffering were heard. Her mother told her to run and she did. She felt her body shake as the tears came quicker. The snake man took everything she loved away from her as she felt her stomach churn and burn like the fire of her beloved village. She felt a scream build up in her throat, but it wouldn't come. She couldn't make a sound her father told her as he went to see what the problem was only to have his head chopped off. She was going to be a good girl for them, even in their death. The snap of a twig brought her out of her thoughts and into fight mode. She was twelve, but she could take down any man twice her size.

"_Don't worry," said the man who was in view now, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not with Orochimaru."_

"_You're from Otogakure. How can I trust you?" she said not moving._

"_Trust me. The last person I would work for is Orochimaru," he said getting closer._

"_Stay back!" she said as she pulled out one of her father's blades._

"_Hmmm… Spoken like a true Tsugaru warrior," he said as he knelt down to her level and removing his mask and hood. She saw his face held red marks of paint, his blues eyes and white hair shown in the moonlight, and his face was too kind to hurt her._

"_You know about my history?" she asked as she lowered her blade._

"_Kazekage speaks well of the Tsugaru clan. You must have the ability to control your chakura in your legs to increase your speed. Not many ninja can do that without losing control. Your clan in pretty powerful," he said with a soft smile._

"_You know all of this? Do of the wars and battles we've won? How we nearly caught Akatsuki? Do you know our history?" she asked._

"_I know more than you think. Maybe some things you never knew about," he said finally getting the sad girl to smile, "I want to help you. I know you'll want to seek revenge on your clan, but revenge is not the best answer. It could leave you bitter for the rest of your life. I want to make you stronger and build you up to what you need to be. I will teach you how to control your hate and have your love be your strongest weapon. You will help destroy Orochimaru and his men, but you be helping so many gain freedom from his reign. Will you join me, Hanako?"_

_His hand was reached out to her waiting for her to take hold. She stared at it, not sure what to do. She wouldn't just be avenging her clans death, she would be helping many gain freedom from this mad man. She gave him a small smile and took his hand as he led her through the forest to a whole group of people._

"_Welcome to the Neko clan," he said and handed her a mask._

Hanako held her mask in her hands. She thought back to when she first met Arihiro and the Neko clan. It was the happiest moment in her life. It gave her hope for a brighter future, but after they had capture Sasuke and tortured him, she wasn't sure being in this clan was that wonderful anymore. Things were becoming serious now and she found herself falling deeper for Sasuke than before. She sighed as she traced the rim of her mask. She than smiled. She knew how to get Sasuke to trust her more. She was going to tell him how she got to be in the Neko clan tonight.

Sasuke stood on his balcony, look toward the sunset. He was afraid he had scared off Hanako after their fight. _"LIKE I CARE!" _echoed in his head as he grasped onto the ledge tightly. He hated himself more than ever. He hoped for a shadow or some sign that she was going to come. He soon felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and a head lay on his back. He took one of the small hands, kissed the palm softly, and held the soft skin against his cheek. Never had he felt so empty in his life when she wasn't there and here she was. His fear of her never coming back had disappeared when he felt her hold him. He found Hanako standing in front of him with a small, warm smile on her face. Sasuke found himself embracing her in his arms, whispering sorry's. She rubbed his back as she hushed him.

"I love you," he said softly.

"And I the same, Sasuke," she said after kissing him softly. Hanako took his hand and led him to the bed he sleep countless nights and showed her how much he truly loved her. He sat down as she stood in front of him, letting her hair down. He watched her curls unravel down pass her shoulders and the mid of her back. She tilted his head up so his eyes bore into hers. They soon got caught up in an intense kiss that held so much passion, love, and lust in one. Hanako released from the kiss to rest her forehead against his.

"Sasuke," she said, "I have something to tell you, but not now. I'll tell you later."


	15. Chapter 15

Orochimaru let out a small chuckle. He knew it was time. They would be planning their attack soon and they would try to make it a surprise attack, but he was going to be one step a head of them, all of them. Their great leader, Arihiro won't even see it coming.

"Kabuto," he called, "tell everyone to prepare for battle. Oh, and tell them not to harm a certain girl. She'll be carrying the Tsugaru blades of fire."

"Yes sir," Kabuto replied and disappear.

Orochimaru wore his wicked smirk on his face. His plan was full proof. First get rid of that old man and have her as a main force in his village. She would be the greatest part of his army. And her beauty was of no other woman any man has ever seen, he would enjoy having her as his "pet".

Sasuke received word of the final battle that was to go down. It scared him that Orochimaru didn't want Hanako harmed. He was up to something, but Sasuke didn't want to stay to find out what he wanted. He was going to run and have Hanako run with him so no harm came to her. He left without anyone knowing to the Neko's campsite. He snuck around waiting till he saw Hanako entering a tent alone. He entered behind her not knowing Mushi and Koji were watching. Mushi was going to break up what was going on only to be stopped by Koji.

"Let them be, brother," he said.

"He could hurt her," Mushi replied.

"You know he wouldn't," Koji laughed, "Come on. Master Arihiro wants to speak to us."

Hanako turned around after she had heard Sasuke enter. A smile appeared on her face, but slowly fade when she saw his worry look.

"What is troubling you, Sasuke?" she asked. Before she got an answer, Sasuke pulled her into a very powerful kiss. He tasted the cherries and honey that he was so in love with. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow and if he let her go, she would be no more. He felt her give into his touch as her arms slid around his neck as his fingers got tangled into her curly locks. She gave a sigh of satisfaction as Sasuke kissed her neck softly, but this could not blind Hanako from the truth.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" she asked once again.

"Let's run," he whispered as he nuzzled into her neck, "Let's leave this world and start somewhere new. Let's start life new and forget everything that is happening now."

"Sasuke, why the change of heart?" she asked.

"Please, just run away with me," Sasuke whispered as his grip on Hanako got tighter.

"Sasuke," she began, but was stopped by his lips once more.

"I'll come back for you tonight," he said and left without another word.

Orochimaru watched the flames in his fireplace dance as Kabuto entered the room.

"Like I said," Orochimaru said, "Sasuke is drawn towards the Tsugaru more than ever before. So we take her down through her heart. She'll have no choice."

"You want to kill the Uchiha to get to the Tsugaru? It doesn't make any sense," Kabuto replied, "You need the Uchiha if you want the sharingan. Have you gone mad!"

Orochimaru meirily turned his head with a smirk planted on his face and a crazed look in his eyes that made Kabuto wished he had held his tongue.

"Are you questioning my decision, Kabuto?" the insane man asked.

Kabuto gulped as Orochimaru stared him down with those snake like eyes. Kabuto bowed and left the room.

"I shall fetch the girl," Kabuto said before leaving.

Hanako bathed herself in the river with a smile on her face. She was going to leave with Sasuke tonight and start life anew. Just to know that everything was going to change made her feel so at peace. She started to imagine herself in the country with Sasuke in a cottage and having little ones running around. To have his child, she felt herself starting to blush, but her thoughts were inturrepted when she heard someone approaching from behind. She quickly jumped out from the river and chaged quickly with the hopes that whoever was didn't see her.

"A body that devine, Sasuke doesn't deserve someone like you," said a filmair voice.

"How dare you!" she shouted and threw a shaken towards the voice. Kabuto dodged it and grabbed her from behind. He placed a cloth over her mouth and nose to knock the girl unconsion. He then took her deep in the forest, where Orochimaru was to meet them.

Orochimaru waited for his victom to wake. He watched as she started gaining consensness with the smirk he wore so proudly.

"Nice to see you've joined us, Miss Tsugaru. Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" he asked as he knelt close to her. Hanako glared at her enemy and spat in his eye. After that she felt Kabuto's cold blade of his shaken against her neck.

"I dare you," she said hoarsely.

"Kabuto, back down," Orochimaru said sternly as he wiped his face from the spit. Kabuto pulled his shaken back, but didn't let his guard down as Orochimaru regained himself.

"Now, I have a deal to make with you," he said.

Sasuke ran deep in the forest, wearing his usual outfit instead of looking like one of Orochimaru's henchmen. Those days were over and they were going to start with Hanako for the rest of his days. He smiled as he saw Hanako waiting for him. He stopped, but saw that Hanako wasn't carrying a pack like he was. Something wasn't right. She looked dark, disturbed as if she had seen someone die.

"Hanako," he spoke softly and approached her slowly.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted and stepped away from him, "I never want to see you again, Uchiha! You are nothing more than a memory to me!"

"What are you talking about? You must be tired or something…" he started, but was interrupted by his love.

"No, you don't get it! I don't love you! I never did! I used you, Uchiha! I'm sorry," she said, almost whispering the last part and left him standing there in shock at what his princess had said to him.

Sasuke snapped back to reality quick and ran after her. He had to stop her. This wasn't his princess he knew and loved so much. He reached the camp of the Neko Clan, entered her tent, and found nothing, except a letter.

To Mushi and Koji 

_I love you both so much, but I must go. I can not tell you why I must leave, but I want you two to promise me this one thing. Tell Sasuke to leave Orochimaru and go back to __Konohagakure. Tell him it's best that he does. I can't be with him now, but I will someday again. _

_Your little princess,_

_Hanako_

"And she meant every word of it," said Arihiro.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked still staring at the letter.

"On her way to Sunagakure by now," the elder ninja replied.

"Why?"

"She needed to sort things out with herself, but don't worry Sasuke, she'll be back for you. Never lose faith."


End file.
